


Wine after Battle

by Odalis88



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: First attempt at a 3-way, M/M, Set during War of the Damned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir relax after a taxing battle with the Romans when Gannicus interrupts their play - then joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine after Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a smutty story with more than two participants before. This fic began a long while ago after a commenter on LiveJournal requested a 3-way and it's been sitting in my computer gathering dust for months. I thought it was about time to finish it off and post it, even though I don't really have total confidence in it.

Wind blew mercilessly as the temperature continued to plummet, yet still the Romans advanced. 

Sense told him he ought to be frozen as a corpse, but the pounding in his veins, the hot streams of blood issuing from his wounds – they told Nasir he yet lived. Reflexes slowed and limbs protested even as he skewered a soldier coming at his flank. How much longer could they evade death, whether by the hands of the Romans or by the punishing cold?

Nasir turned to seek his next battle when his heart seized. Agron had just taken a knife to his stomach. Exhaustion forgotten, Nasir ran, intent on cutting out the heart of the Roman who had his love on the ground, but found his path blocked. 

Nasir dropped just in time to avoid twin blood-soaked broad swords and attempted to sweep the feet of the man who wielded them. His legs struck empty air as the soldier sidestepped him and laughed. 

“Look at the rabid, little dog. He finds his place at my –” The man was suddenly knocked sideways. 

“You need only concern yourself with the proximity of my blade to your neck.”

It was Gannicus; Nasir had not even seen his arrival, nor that of his legion. The former gladiator engaged and dispatched the Roman quickly.

Words of gratitude formed on Nasir’s lips, but sight of Agron walking toward him chased away sentiment. He registered that Gannicus’ men had set the Romans to retreat, but Nasir only had eyes for Agron and the blood dripping from beneath his armor. 

“The hurt is not much,” Agron assured his man before Nasir could say a word, for those fathoms-deep brown eyes looked at his laceration-covered body with horror. He held less concern for himself and more for the blood on Nasir, but balm for injuries would have to be delayed until all were safely in camp. 

Nasir grasped his arm while Agron cupped Nasir’s cheek and bent down for a quick, reassuring kiss. Then he turned to Gannicus. “Took your fucking time.”

Gannicus grinned exuberantly, as if he had just claimed victory upon the sands. “Spartacus holds ground to the north. Crixus takes men to spy on the Roman’s campsite over the ridge.” He pointed to the east where a bluff hid thousands of little Roman tents. “Spartacus would have us set encampment past that slip of trees to keep watch for reinforcements.”

“Are such expected?”

“No. It is simply precaution.”

Agron nodded then addressed the rebels, already picking armor and such from fallen Romans. “Gather what valuables and rations you can, but make haste. Move to set up camp on the forest’s edge yet not in sight of the road.” 

****

“ _Scheisse!_ ” Agron spat as Nasir cleaned the wound on his stomach.

“It will heal faster if tended,” Nasir said patiently, unperturbed by Agron’s ire. 

“You fought well, though perhaps you should devote more time to studying hand-to-hand combat.”

Nasir chuckled. “Think less of my training and more of how you intend to avoid small Roman daggers in future. _I_ was not injured thusly.” 

“You mock me, Syrian.” Agron captured Nasir’s hands as they continued to work on his stab wound and pinned him to the ground, falling heavily on top of him. “Try to escape.”

“I hold no wish to injure you further,” Nasir quipped teasingly. 

Agron laughed and leaned down to whisper in Nasir’s ear. “Try to escape,” he repeated. “Unless, in not doing so, you confess you are in need of more training.”

“If ever a Roman soldier were to have such position above me, I would simply,” Nasir put his mouth to Agron’s earlobe and licked. “Bite off his ear.” He moved to speak the next words into Agron’s mouth. “Or bite off his fucking tongue.” 

Nasir traced the outline of Agron’s lips with the tip of his tongue before Agron crushed their mouths together. While Agron’s attention was otherwise occupied, Nasir wrapped his legs high on the larger man’s waist and twisted suddenly, reversing their positions. Pulling an imaginary knife from his belt, Nasir placed it against Agron’s throat. 

“I take offense to your views on hand-to-hand combat. Do not allow me to witness you bring an end to any Romans in this manner.”

Nasir smiled broadly and bent to kiss him again. At that moment, something crashed through their tent flap. 

“Gannicus!” Agron sat up so Nasir could slide off his lap. “Get the fuck out!”

Nasir shot Agron an amused look at his unsubtle order. But Gannicus paid Agron no heed as he fell in beside them clutching a jug of wine.

“She- she kicked me out!”

“Saxa?” Nasir guessed. “What was the cause?”

“So mad,” Gannicus mumbled unhelpfully. He shrugged and helped himself to more wine directly from the mouth of the vessel.

Agron didn’t waste effort in feigned sympathy. “Find another fucking tent. One that is not already occupied.”

“Brother!” Gannicus shouted as though he’d only now noticed Agron’s presence. “Share a cup with me!”

Nasir replied affirmatively the same instant Agron offered a resounding “ _No_.”

Nasir attempted to ignore Agron’s glower as he handed Gannicus a pair of cups. “Better we humor him now,” he muttered as Gannicus clumsily filled each with wine. “The faster he’ll leave.” 

Agron rolled his eyes, and after near half an hour, Gannicus had still not left. 

****

“I might have guessed, Nasir, what a lightweight you’d become once given a cup of wine,” Agron laughed, wrapping an arm around an unsteady Nasir. 

“More’n one,” Nasir countered. “How-how-how many?” he questioned Gannicus. 

“Not enough to make boast,” Gannicus snorted into his own cup. 

“Tell us truthfully,” Agron asked, grabbing the nearly empty jug of wine from Gannicus’ side. “Why did Saxa throw you to the dogs?”

The gladiator threw up his hands, spilling a small portion of wine in the process, and shrugged. “We were having a good time, she was riding me to Hades, and I believe I called her by another woman’s name.”

Nasir shook his head disapprovingly as Agron let loose a bark of laughter. “You _believe_?”

“I was drunk! Shit, I’m still drunk. It should not have been held against me. She left me with the hard-on from hell.”

Nasir raked a hungry gaze down Gannicus’ body to where the man indicated his hardness and then turned to hold Agron’s gaze for several long moments, as though communicating silently with him what he wanted. 

Setting his cup aside, Agron caged Nasir’s skull and gave him a thorough kiss. Then he guided Nasir’s head towards Gannicus’ sex. “You spend much time with the fairer sex, brother.” He helped Nasir bare Gannicus’ lower body to the chilly air. “Yet I wonder if you are aware of the universal truth that men offer better head.”

Nasir swallowed Gannicus deeply, causing the other man to gasp and thrust into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Agron breathed as he watched Nasir turn that gifted tongue to the Celtic gladiator. Unable to merely observe, he pushed two fingers into Gannicus’ mouth while he was preoccupied with Nasir’s lips around his cock and wet them thoroughly. Then he trailed his hand down Nasir’s spine until he could tease his tight hole. 

Nasir released a long hiss as Agron’s fingers pushed slowly into him. He lost himself to the feel of it before Gannicus placed a hand on the back of his head and directed Nasir’s attention back to his cock. 

Mouth full of Gannicus’ length and ass full of Agron’s fingers, Nasir reached back and caressed up Agron’s thigh to cup and stroke his hardness. 

“Your boy,” Gannicus said, catching Agron’s eye. “Tis no wonder he held such position under his dominus. Mouth gilded by the gods.”

“ _Hey!_ You will still be of use to Spartacus absent your fucking tongue. Show respect or I will cut it out and shove it down your throat.” Agron moved to kneel behind Nasir, then bent to press a trail of hot kisses down his spine. 

Nasir gasped, pulling back from the task at hand. “Fill me.”

“When you draw pleas from Gannicus’ fucking mouth, I will fill you with my cock.”

Nasir gave the Celtic gladiator a grin of devilish foreboding, causing Gannicus the briefest moment of apprehension over what was about to be unleashed upon him. But the Syrian surprised him. Rather than returning with a vengeance, Nasir lowered his head and opened his lips widely over his cock, not sucking it at all. He could feel the scorching breath and the ghost of a caress, but the gentle stimulation was entirely inadequate and only served to harden him further. 

Nasir looked up and gave him a teasing half-grin, which prompted Gannicus to growl at him. He bent again over the hard length and blew softly on it from tip to base. 

“Is something wrong, Celt?” Agron asked as Gannicus attempted to guide Nasir’s mouth to his cock by grabbing the back of his head.

Nasir evaded the demanding hands glanced back at his man. “Agron.” It was only one word, but it conveyed what he intended. Agron moved swiftly to pin Gannicus’ hands to where he could not reach for Nasir. 

Panting through his painful arousal, it was all he could do not to beg for release. The Syrian continued to tease him, loosely stroking his cock or pressing too-light kisses to the head. It was enough to make him howl in frustration. 

“I want your release on my face, I want to taste it,” Nasir tormented him by speaking the words against his cock, his tongue lightly tracing a vein down its length. Every time Gannicus thrust his hips to gain more friction, Nasir moved away. “You need only ask me nicely, and you can come.”

Again, Nasir stretched his lips wide around Gannicus’ cock and went down on him, but did not touch him. 

“Fuck! Suck me already! Please!”

Nasir’s eyes flickered to Agron for confirmation that Gannicus’ pleas were deemed adequate. Then he returned to the cock before him and hollowed his cheeks around it. Gannicus gasped and thrust into his mouth, hands flying to the back of Nasir’s head, for Agron had finally released him to anoint his cock with oil. 

Taking his place behind Nasir, Agron reached around to grab the Syrian’s cock before driving himself in to the hilt. Nasir moaned deeply around Gannicus’ sex as Agron entered him. The vibrations of his throat seemed to set the Celtic gladiator to orgasm. 

As Gannicus collapsed backwards, boneless, Nasir spat some release into his hand and used it to slick his own cock, stroking in time with Agron’s thrusts. Gazing at Gannicus sprawled before him like a fine banquet, Nasir was tempted to lick and tease him further, but Agron’s furious fucking left him gasping and panting for his own climax. 

On the brink of release, Nasir was surprised when Gannicus began stroking his hanging sex. He stared at his hand while he did it, and dimly, Nasir wondered if Gannicus had ever played with a cock not his own before. 

The feel of Agron’s thickness thrusting inside of him, Gannicus handling his cock, and the wine warming his veins gave way to a shuddering climax, with Agron following right after. Lying in a tangle of limbs, Agron wrapped a possessive arm around Nasir and appeared to doze off. 

Nasir suddenly felt the exhaustion from the battle hit him like a wave. He met Gannicus’ gaze and gave him a sleepy smile. “Gratitude. For aid dispatching the Romans.”

“It’s what I live for.” The gladiator stood and hovered near the tent flap. “That and sharing cups with my brother warriors.”

Gannicus was nearly out of the tent before Agron spoke, unmoving from his place behind Nasir. “You and your cups are welcome next time Saxa is compelled to evict you from her bed.”


End file.
